Opposite Attract
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Yang satu hangat bagai musim semi, sementara yang satu begitu stoic bagaikan musim dingin. Bagaimana jadinya jika dua pribadi yang berbeda ini berada di dalam satu tubuh? Yaoi! Cliche! DLDR!


Title: Opposite Attract

Theme: Summer and Winter

Couple: Sibum slight others

Rated: T in case

Summary: Hanya cerita klise tentang yang seorang mempunyai kepribadian hangat seperti musim panas dan yang seorang lagi begitu dingin seperti musim dingin. Yang berbeda hanya satu yaitu bahwa mereka berada di dalam satu tubuh karena kecelakaan!

_Inspired_ by Kiss Me with the Mint ©Watase Yuu

.

.

_Dedicated for_

_**Kim Nyx Eunjung**_

_**Lil'cute Bear**_

_**Snowysmiles**_

_**Jung Hyun Hyo**_

And

**SBDL **

_Just because we need more Sibum!_

.

.

Oke. Kalian tentu sudah familiar tentang rumus _opposite attract_ bukan? Ketertarikan dari dua pribadi yang berlawanan. Akan tetapi, perbedaan yang menonjol itulah yang membuat keduanya saling menarik satu sama lain seperti kutub utara da kutub selatan pada magnet. Perbedaan itulah yang saling melengkapi bagaikan yin dan yang. Nah, marilah sekarang kita berkenalan pada dua tokoh utama kita kali ini.

Yang pertama adalah seorang namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon. Seluruh atribut yang ada di dalam maupun di luar dirinya meneriakkan kata sempurnya.

Tubuh? Badannya atletis dan sangat terlatih, membuat hampir seluruh namja di sekolahnya iri.

Wajah? Tampan dan terkadang manis kala dia tersenyum dan menampakkan lesung pipinya.

Otak? Jangan tanya, menjadi seorang ketua OSIS tentu harus memiliki kepintaran juga bukan?

Sifat? Dirinya mencerminkan apa yang disebut para yeojya sebagai _gentleman_. Tutur katanya sopan dan ramah. Sifatnya juga begitu hangat.

Benar, Choi Siwon adalah kepribadian hangat bagai musim panas yang kita bicarakan tadi. Lantas, siapa yang menjadi musim dingin?

Jawabannya adalah seorang namja yang bernama Kim Kibum. Ya, anda tidak salah baca. Hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini sudah disahkan. Bukankah kemarin Barrack Obama juga mengijinkannya? Ah, sudahlah, kembali pada pemeran utama kita.

Kim Kibum adalah namanya. Namja manis yang sangat pendiam. Meskipun demikian, dia memiliki julukan _Snow White_ karena kulitnya yang seputih salju, bibirnya yang semerah darah, dan _orbs _serta rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Tampangnya juga sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan jelek, bahkan di atas rata-rata. Hanya saja sikapnya yang begitu dingin. Dia lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan atau di taman untuk membaca buku setebal ensiklopedia yang author ini sendiri juga tidak akan membukanya selain karena terpaksa. Oke lupakan kalimat terakhir itu.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Choi Siwon, tentu saja Kim Kibum kalah dalam hal sifat dan tubuh. Badannya memang atletis, tapi tidak sebagus Siwon yang kentara sekali perbedaannya. Sifatnya juga tidak tergolong ramah. Bahkan bagi sebagian orang, dia begitu ketus. Sebenarnya Kibum hanya ramah pada orang-orang tertentu saja, yaitu keluarga dan sahabatnya. Sisanya? Dia tidak merasa perlu bersikap ramah pada orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Kalau bicara soal otak, jelas Kim Kibum lebih tinggi dari Choi Siwon. Menjadi murid yang menduduki peringkat satu dalam setiap mata pelajaran bukankan mengartikan dia pintar? Sementara Siwon sendiri menduduki peringkat kedua. Ya, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempurnaan dalam satu pribadi.

Sekarang kita sudah bertemu dengan kedua tokoh utama kita. Jika pada cerita umumnya, mereka akan saling bertemu dan akan saling melemparkan sumpah serapah karena tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Lalu kemudian salah satu (biasanya yang uke atau yeojya) akan mengalami sebuah kejadian di mana yang seorang lagi (seme atau namja) akan menolongnya. Kemudian benih-benih cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka dan VOILA, mereka saling mencintai dan kemudian saling melengkapi.

Ah, tapi tidak seru kalau semuanya semudah itu bukan? Bagaimana kalau author ini menambahkan sedikit bumbu lain? Seperti misalnya, Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum berada di dalam satu tubuh?

.

.

Opposite Attract

by eL-ch4n

14.05.2012

.

.

"Siwon-shi, maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" tanya seorang yeojya pada Siwon di taman belakang sekolah. Menurut perhitungan, itu adalah yeojya ke-sepuluh yang menyatakan cinta pada dirinya. Sekaligus menjadi yeojya ke-sepuluh yang harus dia tolak.

Dengan senyuman khasnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menundukkan badannya. "Mian, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku yakin ada yang jauh lebih baik untukmu di luar sana," balasnya dengan lembut.

Terdengar nada kecewa yang keluar dari bibir yeojya itu namun kemudian dia juga menunduk dan mengangguk pasrah. Akhirnya diapun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Siwon untuk waktu sang ketua OSIS dan meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri. Setelah tak adalagi seorangpun di sana, Siwon akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kasihan yeojya itu," tutur sebuah suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Siwon. Mendadak sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Sang Ketua Osis. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke bagian gedung belakang dan menuju ke sumber suara.

Seorang namja yang sudah dia kenal baik tengah bersandar pada bangunan sekolah dengan mulutnya sedang mengunyah sebuah permen. "Kim Kibum rupanya, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bercanda.

Namja itu tidak menjawab langsung, sebaliknya dia menatap ke arah Siwon dan hanya menggidikkan kedua bahunya. "Justru aku yang sudah berada di sini daritadi. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan yeojya itu untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar."

Kalau saja Siwon tidak mengenal baik namja yang ada di hadapannya, mungkin dia akan beranggapan bahwa Kibum seperti seorang yeojya yang sedang _cemburu_. "Oh, maafkan aku yang telah menganggu tempat agungmu, Kim Kibum," balas Siwon dengan sarkasme di dalamnya.

Kibum mendesis kesal dan kemudian berdiri. Tentunya tak lupa membawa buku tebal yang selalu mengiringinya ke manapun dia pergi. "Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Siwon yang kaget dengan tingkah laku Kibum.

"Menurut anda, oh Siwon-shi yang terhormat?" tanya Kibum tak kalah sinis. Terkadang mereka berpikir apa yang menyebabkan sifat mereka bisa berubah kala bertemu satu sama lain seperti ini? Keduanya saling membenci? Tidak, mereka saja tidak saling mengenal, bagaimana bisa saling membenci? Hanya saja Siwon menyadari satu hal. Kibum selalu berada di tempat di mana dia selalu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta oleh para yeojya ataupun namja (sekali lagi hal ini sudah menjadi hal wajar di sekolah ini). Sebuah kebetulan yang mengerikan, pikirnya.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tak akan bertanya, Kibum-shi," balas Siwon yang dijawab dengan raut kesal dari Kibum. "Apa yang sedang kau kunyah itu?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Namja yang dijuluki _Snow White_ itu menatap Siwon cukup lama sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Permen _mint_ dan jangan harap aku akan berbagi denganmu, Siwon-shi."

Siwon hanya menyengir lebar. "Jangan besar kepala, untuk apa aku memintanya darimu kalau banyak yang akan memberikannya kepadaku?" jawab Siwon dengan nada menantang mendatangkan decakan kesal dari Kibum.

Kibum kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dengan membawa buku setebal ensiklopedia yang dia baca tadi. Kacamata yang dikenakannya sudah terlepas dan dikaitkan di saku kemejanya. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Siwon melihat tingkan Kibum.

"Tentu saja mencari tempat yang lain, aku tidak mau tempat istirahatku harus diganggu karena dirimu lagi, Siwon-shi," jawab Kibum dengan nada datar.

Mungkin karena tak memperhatikan jalan, dia tidak sadar bahwa di depannya terdapat batu dan saat dia berdiri, dia tersandung oleh batu tersebut. Siwon yang berada di sana reflek menjemput tubuh Kibum sebelum terjatuh ke atas tanah. Hingga akhirnya hal yang tidak mereka duga terjadi. Siwon memang berhasil menyelamatkan Kibum dari kecerobohan namja itu, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan posisi mereka.

Jadi saat ini, Siwon sedang terbaring di atas rumput dengan tubuh mungil Kibum berada di atasnya, namun bukan hanya tubuh saja, melainkan juga bibir Kibum yang menempel pada bibir Siwon.

Lembut.

Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon saat bibirnya bertemu dengan lembaran merah milik Kibum. Sepertinya teman-temannya tak melebih-lebihkan ketika memuji mulut Kibum yang sepertinya _kissable_. Rasanya memang berbeda dan Siwon tidak keberatan untuk mencoba lebih lagi.

"_**Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" **_

Sebuah suara kemudian membuat Siwon terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Kibum. Dia segera melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tak mendapati seorangpun. Hal ini membuat kedua alis mata Siwon terangkat karena kebingungan.

"_**Jangan dorong tubuhku seenaknya!**_**"**

Suara itu lagi. Siwon melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tetap mendapati dia sendirian di taman itu dengan tubuh Kibum. Kibum! Oh dia kembali teringat pada namja yang dia tolong tadi. Segera dia melihat keadaan namja itu. Dia terkejut mendapati tubuh itu tidak bernafas dan terbaring kaku. Apa yang terjadi? Rasa panik melanda dirinya dan Siwon menggoyangkan tubuh itu berkali-kali berharap bahwa Kibum akan bangun.

"_**Hei, jangan menggoyangkan tubuhku seperti itu!"**_

Oke, hal ini mulai terasa _ridiculous_. Dia terus-terusan mendengar sebuah suara di kepalanya, tapi setiap kali dia melihat ke sekitar, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Bukan hanya itu, suara yang ada di _otaknya_ juga terdengar familiar. "Ki –bum?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati entah pada siapa.

"_**Aish, memangnya siapa lagi?"**_

"Kamu di mana?" tanyanya. Siwon merasa seperti orang bodoh berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, memang dia tidak melihat seorangpun di sekitarnya dan Kibum yang merupakan pemilik suara itu juga sedang terbaring di tangannya bukan?

"_**Sepertinya aku berada di...dalam tu –buhmu?"**_

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi keduanya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kibum dan setelah mengolah informasi tersebut, Siwon berseru panik. "Jinjja?" serunya.

"_**Duh, jangan teriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli. Sepertinya itu satu-satunya alasan yang logis saat ini**_."

Mungkin. Mengingat bahwa sekarang dia seperti sedang bicara sendiri, rasanya hal itu tidak mustahil. _**"Lagipula,**_" mulai Kibum dengan perlahan. Siwon dapat membayangkan namja itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tampak berpikir keras. _**"Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan permen mint yang kumakan tadi. Coba kau lihat bungkusnya**_._** Kalau tidak salah ada di bagian belakang bukuku.**_"

Permen? Oh, Siwon teringat dengan jawaban Kibum terakhir kali. Dia kemudian mencari bungkus yang dibilang oleh Kibum. Sebelumnya dia membaringkan tubuh Kibum yang seolah tak bernyawa hingga bersandar pada dinding. Dengan _orbs_ beningnya dia mencari bungkus permen yang dikatakan Kibum tadi. Bungkus permen itu sama seperti bungkus permen lainnya, namun ada beberapa kata yang tertulis di sana. Siwon tidak kesulitan untuk membaca tulisan itu karena Kibum tidak menghancurkan kertasnya, tapi apa yang dia baca membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Hei, i – ini tidak mungkin kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kibum dan Siwon mau tak mau harus mempercayai penglihatannya. Oh, bagaimana dia tidak merasa kaget ketika tulisan yang dia baca adalah ini:

"_Jika kau mencium seseorang sembari mengunyah permen ini, jiwamu akan masuk ke dalam tubuh orang tersebut."_

"Cih, kenapa kau harus memakan permen aneh seperti itu!" desis Siwon.

"_**Memangnya ada yang menyuruh kau untuk menciumku!" **_balas Kibum tak kalah sengit. Tentu saja dia tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja.

"Salahkan seseorang yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tadi," balas Siwon dengan nada sarkastis.

Kibum terdiam dan tak mau membalas apa-apa lagi. Dia tahu kalau ini berlanjut, semuanya tidak akan selesai. Lebih baik dia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk bisa kembali pada tubuhnya. Sepertinya Siwon juga berpikiran hal yang sama karena kemudian dia bertanya, "Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"_**Mwolla, mungkin dengan mengunyah permen yang sama dan mencium tubuhku, aku bisa kembali?**__"_ Andai saja saat itu Kibum berada di dalam tubuhnya, Siwon pasti bisa melihat kedua pipi milik Sang _Snow White_ yang merah merona karena ucapan namja itu sendiri.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin menciumku lagi, Kim Kibum, aku tak menduga kau punya _fetish _seperti itu," goda Siwon yang dijawab dengan decikan kesal dari Kibum. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

"_**Bawa saja kembali ke apartemenku, aku tinggal sendiri jadi kurasa tak ada masalah**_," jawab Kibum dengan tenang.

Mendengar nada bicara Kibum yang sepertinya sedikit berubah membuat Siwon sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi diurungkan niatnya. "Jadi sekarang kita bolos?" tanya Siwon sembari membopong tubuh Kibum dengan _bridal-style_.

"_**Terserah, kau boleh saja letakkan tubuhku di dalam ruang kesehatan atau kau bisa sekarang membeli permen mint itu dan kemudian mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula**_."

Siwon terkekeh pelan membuat Kibum bingung. "Tidak kuduga seorang Kim Kibum bisa bicara sebanyak ini. Bukankah Kim Kibum yang terkenal adalah seorang yang pendiam dan jarang bicara. Tapi sedari tadi, aku tak bisa menghitung berapa kalimat yang sudah kau ucapkan."

Blush.

Ah Siwon benar-benar berharap andai dia bisa melihat reaksi Kibum, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kedua pipi _chubby_ milik Kibum akan memerah dan terlihat menggemaskan. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Kibum kembali ke apartemen sang namja. Yah, sesekali seorang Ketua Osis membolos tidak masalah bukan? Dia bisa beralasan dengan membawa Kibum yang sepertinya sakit untuk pulang ke rumahnya. "Arasso, aku akan membawa tubuhmu ke apartemenmu dulu dan baru kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya." Kibum tak berkata apa-apa, tapi seolah tahu pikiran namja itu, Siwon langsung membawa tubuh namja yang tak bernafas itu pergi dari taman tersebut.

Dan keduanya tak sadar bahwa bungkus permen yang terlepas dari tangan Siwon itu kemudian diterbangkan oleh angin dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

"Aish, di mana kuletakkan itu?" seru Siwon yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di sekujur tubuhnya. Tadi dia beralasan pada guru bahwa dia ingin mengantarkan Kibum yang sakit ke apartemen namja itu dan tentu saja para guru mengijinkannya mengingat bahwa dua orang itu adalah murid teladan yang tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam. Butuh segenap usaha untuk membawa tubuh Kibum ke apartemen namja itu. Yah, bagaimana prosesnya akan memakan waktu lama untuk dijelaskan. Yang jelas akhirnya sekarang dia sudah bisa berada di dalam apartemen Kibum setelah membukanya dengan kunci yang ada di dalam tas Sang _Snow White_.

Sekarang, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. _**"Apa yang sedang kau cari?"**_ tanya Kibum yang merasa sedikit kesal melihat gelagat Siwon yang aneh.

"Sst, aku sedang mencari bungkus permen yang tadi. Kalau kita mau membelinya kan kita harus tahu apa merk permen tersebut."

"_**Tidak perlu, kita pergi saja langsung ke tokonya. Hanya ada satu tempat yang menjual permen itu kok**_." jawab Kibum dengan santai.

Jawaban Kibum tadi membuat kedua alis mata Siwon terangkat. Dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan namja itu kepadanya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan duduk di ujung ranjang Kibum. Tubuh Kibum sendiri sudah dia baringkan di atas ranjang milik sang namja. Sejujurnya, dia cukup kaget melihat apartemen Kibum yang sepertinya cukup luas untuk hanya dihuni oleh satu orang. Bahkan, sebenarnya dia merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Dia terkekeh pelan membayangkan bahwa Kibum hanya menggunakan ruang tidur namja itu atau mungkin ruang tamu untuk mencari suasana belajar yang berbeda. Melihat Siwon yang sepertinya tertawa karena sesuatu, Kibum akhirnya bertanya, _**"Wae, ada apa?**_**"**

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ani, hanya merasa bahwa apartemen ini sepertinya begitu luas dan aku membayangkan bahwa kau hanya menggunakan sedikit dari ruangan yang ada di dalam." Hening di antara mereka membuat Siwon menyadari bahwa dia telah menyinggung hal yang salah. "Hei, aku –"

"_**Kedua orang tuaku sudah bercerai,"**_sela Kibum.

Merasa bahwa mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dia dapat mendengar tentang Kim Kibum, Siwon terdiam dan membiarkan namja itu untuk berbicara di pikirannya. _**"Dan aku tak bisa memilih salah satu dari keduanya. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk keluar dari rumah itu dan hidup sendiri,**_" ujar Kibum. Sekarang Siwon benar-benar berharap kalau mereka tidak berada di dalam satu tubuh sehingga dia bisa menenangkan namja itu. Dengan memeluknya mungkin? _**"Hyung-ku ingin mengajakku untuk hidup bersama, tapi aku tak mungkin mengganggu dia dan suaminya. Dan iya, sebelum kau bertanya lebih lanjut, dia gay."**_

"_Dan mungkin juga dengan diriku,_" bisik Kibum di dalam dirinya sehingga Siwon tak bisa mendengarnya.

Siwon terdiam dan membiarkan Kibum bercerita tentang dirinya. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan dari Tuhan agar mereka bisa memperbaiki hubungan konyol yang ada di antara mereka. Mendengar suara Kibum yang serak, Siwon bisa membayangkan namja itu sedang menangis di dalam hati dan Siwon sungguh berharap bisa menenangkan namja itu.

Setelah Kibum selesai menceritakan tentang kehidupan namja itu, sekarang giliran Siwon untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya. Menurutnya, hal ini sangat aneh, sebelumnya mereka berdua terlihat bagaikan _Tom and Jerry_ yang terus-terusan bertengkar, namun sekarang dinding itu seolah hilang begitu saja. "_Well_, aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, aku punya satu adik yeojya yang sangat bawel. Kedua orangtuaku hidup bersama. _Basically_, hidupku sama dengan para remaja kebanyakan. Yah, mungkin karena aku anak pertama, tanggung jawabku sedikit lebih besar jadi itu sebabnya aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

Kibum terdiam. Yah, itu alasan yang sangat logis mengingat Siwon yang tampak unggul hampir di setiap hal kecuali pelajaran karena Kibum unggul dalam hal itu. "Nah, sekarang lebih baik membeli permen itu. Oh ya, memangnya kau tidak mempunyainya lagi?"

"_**Ani, aku hanya mendapat itu karena pemilik dari toko itu tidak memiliki kembalian jadi dia memberikanku permen itu sebagai gantinya**_."

Namja pemilik _dimple smile_ itu mengangguk. "Ne, kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi ke toko yang kau bilang itu. Semakin cepat kita selesaikan ini, semakin baik, bukankah begitu?" Siwon merasa ada yang aneh ketika Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi dia memutuskan bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja. "Ayo," ajaknya pada Kibum meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu sebenarnya hanya sapaan formal belaka karena tubuh mereka tetap satu.

.

.

Kling.

Bunyi bel mengiringi langkah kaki Siwon ketika dia memasuki supermarket kecil yang ditunjukkan Kibum padanya. Suasana di dalam supermarket itu hangat dan membuat dia merasa nyaman seketika. Matanya kemudian dengan cepat menyapu isi supermarket tersebut. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah kasir, tempat seorang namja cantik yang lebih tua darinya sedang berdiri sembari tersenyum ke arahnya. "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya dengan ramah.

Siwon sempat terkagum dengan senyuman manis dari namja itu. Rasanya dia tidak percaya bahwa namja yang bernama 'Kim Jaejoong' (dia membaca _nametag_ namja itu) itu adalah seorang namja dan bukan yeojya. Parasnya begitu cantik, suaranya begitu lembut, dan cukup Siwon, kau ke sini untuk membeli permen dan bukan untuk mengagumi namja yang ada di hadapanmu. Yah, walau tetap saja kau berpikir bahwa Kibum sepertinya lebih cantik dari namja itu.

Eh, Kibum? Aish, rasanya sekarang otakmu mulai tidak beres. Menyadari bahwa Siwon sepertinya sedang mengalami perang batin di dalamnya, penjaga kasir yang bernama Jaejoong itu kembali bertanya, "Tuan? Gwenchana?"

Mendengar dirinya yang dimaksud, Siwon segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan dirinya kembali. _**"Ternyata alasan Choi Siwon menolak para yeojya itu karena dia itu gay ya,"**_ ucap Kibum di dalam pikirannya dengan nada bercanda.

"Sst, diamlah, kau mau kubantu atau tidak," desis Siwon dengan suara rendah agar Jaejoong tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Tuan?" Sekali lagi Jaejoong bertanya karena melihat gelagat Siwon yang cukup aneh.

"Ah itu aku ingin membeli permen," ucapnya setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan lembut sembari mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Arasso, anda bisa ke bagian rak ketiga yang ada di belakang atau anda tahu permen yang ingin anda beli?"

Siwon terlihat ragu sejenak kemudian akhirnya berbisik, "_Kiss me_?" Oke, dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Kenapa pula Kibum harus memakan permen dengan merk seperti itu. Dia seolah sedang meminta ciuman dari namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. "Itu, maksudku permen yang bernama '_Kiss me'_ kalian punya kan? Kemarin temanku membelinya di sini."

Jaejoong mengangguk setelah akhirnya mengerti maksud dari perkataan Siwon tadi. "Oh iya, kami memang mempunyai permen itu, tapi sayangnya stoknya habis."

"Oh," jawab Siwon dengan nada kecewa dan senang. Yah, dia sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, namun di satu sisi dia cukup senang karena itu artinya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kibum lebih lama lagi. Entah kenapa mengetahui bahwa dia bisa bersama dengan Kibum membuatnya merasa senang. Mungkin karena dia sangat penasaran dengan pribadi yang bernama Kim Kibum itu, ya mungkin karena itu. "Arasso, kalau sudah ada bisakah kau menghubungiku?"

Akhirnya setelah memberikan nomor teleponnya yang bisa dihubungi dan memastikan bahwa Jaejoong akan memberitahunya jika permen itu sudah datang, Siwon mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

Yang tidak disadari oleh Siwon adalah nama keluarga yang sama antara Jaejoong dengan Kibum bukan kebetulan. Setelah Siwon pergi, Jaejoong yang ditinggal seorang diri membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto keluarga. Empat orang itu tersenyum bahagia. Appa, umma, dan dua orang namja kecil yang saling bergandengan tangan.

"Kau berhutang satu permen denganku ne, _Bummie_," gumamnya. Kemudian dia membuka laci yang lain dan di sana terdapat sebuah bungkus yang masih berisi permen, permen yang bernama: _'Kiss me'._

_._

_._

"Heiyo Siwon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hei, bukankah itu buku Kibum?" tanya seorang namja yang Siwon kenal sebagai Lee Donghae.

Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan kembali memindahkan catatannya ke dalam buku Kibum. Sebenarnya yang sedang menulis di buku Kibum adalah Kibum sendiri. Namja itu meminta pada Siwon agar dia diijinkan untuk mencatat pelajaran sehingga dia tetap tidak tertinggal. Tak merasa ada yang salah dengan hal itu, Siwon mengijinkan Kibum menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mencatat. "Siwon, Siwon!"

Merasa kesal tak diladeni oleh Siwon, Donghae berseru kencang dan menarik buku Kibum dari tangannya. Hal ini, tentu saja, membuat Kibum (yang ada di dalam tubuh Siwon) berdecak kesal. "Kembalikan buku-ku, Lee Donghae," ujar Kibum (Siwon) dengan nada dingin.

"He? Bukumu? Ini kan milik Kibum?" tanya Donghae dengan bingung. Tangannya masih memegang buku tersebut dengan erat.

"Ah, eh, pokoknya kembalikan buku itu sekarang!" seru Kibum (Siwon) yang akhirnya dituruti oleh Donghae.

"_Geez_, apa karena tak ada Kibum kau jadi melampiaskannya padaku?" Satu pertanyaan dari Donghae ini lantas membuat Kibum (dan Siwon) tersentak kaget.

Jika di dalam komik-komik, mungkin saat ini Siwon sedang melakukan _facepalm_ atas kebodohan sahabatnya itu. Kibum ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi Siwon lebih dulu mengambil tubuhnya kembali dan kemudian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Hei, kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Hyukkie? Kau tidak mau membuatnya marah lagi kan?"

Donghae dengan mudah terpancing dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Dia kemudian menepuk keningnya dan bergegas pergi dari ruang kelasnya menuju ke ruang kelas _namjachingu_-nya. Sekali lagi, dalam hal ini hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang aneh jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa bingung.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Donghae, Kibum bermaksud untuk menanyakan pernyataan Donghae tadi kepada Siwon, tapi sepertinya Sang Ketua OSIS memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa. Merasa tak ada gunanya terus bertanya, Kibum akhirnya kembali memindahkan catatan dari buku Siwon ke bukunya.

"_**Sudah selesai**_?" Kali ini giliran Siwon yang berbicara pada Kibum, yang menggunakan tubuh Siwon.

Kibum, dengan tubuh Siwon, mengangguk dan tak banyak bicara, takut dirinya (atau Siwon) akan dicap aneh oleh teman-temannya karena berbicara pada diri sendiri. Dia kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya dan Siwon lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas. Kali ini Siwon sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

Untuk alasan mengapa Kibum tak akan masuk dua hari ini, Siwon mengantarkan surat dokter yang berisi keterangan bahwa Kibum tak bisa masuk karena sakit dan sedang beristirahat di rumah. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Siwon mendapatkannya. Mempunyai sahabat seperti Donghae yang suka membolos, hal ini tidaklah susah. Siwon sendiri juga mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan projek.

Sebenarnya alasan ini tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan karena dia memang sedang melakukan sebuah projek, projek untuk mengembalikan Kibum pada tubuhnya semula. Dia pernah mencoba untuk kembali mencium Kibum, tapi dengan permen _mint_ yang lain, namun hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya memang harus permen _mint _yang dimakan Kibum waktu itu.

Selama dia tinggal di apartemen Kibum, dia merawat apartemen itu seolah dia yang memilikinya. Terkadang dia membiarkan Kibum memakai tubuhnya untuk membaca buku-buku setebal ensiklopedia yang menjadi sahabat namja itu. Kadang-kadang mereka saling bertukar cerita, walau kebanyakan Siwon yang bercerita karena kita tahu sifat Kibum yang lebih suka menyendiri.

Satu hari yang mereka lalui seperti satu minggu. Banyak sekali hal yang mereka kerjakan bersama dan tanpa sadar itu membuat mereka menjadi akrab. Hingga akhirnya keesokannya ponsel Siwon berdering karena nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya. Ternyata itu adalah Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa permen _mint_ itu sudah datang dan Siwon bisa datang untuk mengambilnya.

Rasa enggan mendadak meliputi hatinya, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tak bisa begini terus. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke supermarket. Selama perjalanan, Kibum terdiam tak berbicara satu patah katapun. Hal ini membuat Siwon merasa sedikit janggal, tapi perasaan itu diabaikannya.

.

.

"Ah, selamat datang," sapa Jaejoong dengan nada riang. "Ini, saya sudah menyisakan satu bungkus untuk anda. Produk ini sangat laku keras, _I wonder why_," ujar Jaejoong.

Siwon tersenyum ramah dan kemudian membayar sesuai jumlah yang tertera di sana. Ketika Jaejoong hendak memberikan plastik berisi permen tersebut, dia tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia tidak?" tanya Jaejoong.

Merasa tak ada salahnya mendengar rahasia yang akan disampaikan Jaejoong, Siwon mengangguk. Jaejoong kemudian memasukkan sebuah kertas di dalam plastik dan berpesan untuk dibuka setelah Siwon mengunyah permen tersebut. Meskipun terdengar tidak masuk akal dan aneh, Siwon menuruti apa yang disampaikan padanya dan menerima barang yang baru saja dia beli.

Begitu sampai di apartemen Kibum, dia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang tidur Kibum. Ditatapnya tubuh Kibum yang sedang tertidur. Memandang wajah Kibum yang tertidur dengan penuh kedamaian membuat Siwon merasa hangat. Tangannya membelai pipi Kibum dan merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit namja itu.

Ketika matanya tertuju pada bibir milik Kibum, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir itu dan tak sabar untuk merasakannya lagi. _"__**Cepat makan permen itu dan kita akan kembali seperti semula**_."

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kibum membuat jantung Siwon berdetak kencang. Apakah itu berarti Kibum ingin cepat-cepat melupakan kebersamaan mereka dan kembali seperti semula? Tapi, jika itu yang diinginkan oleh Kibum, dia bisa apa? "Arasso, tak bisakah kau bersabar?"

"_**Bukankah kau yang ingin cepat-cepat mengeluarkanku dari tubuhmu, eh?**_**"**

"Aku tidak –"

"_**Jangan berbohong padaku Siwon, kau terlihat begitu bahagia ketika Jaejoong meneleponmu. Aku tidak bodoh.**_"

Jadi karena itukah Kibum terdiam di dalam perjalanan? Nada bicara kibum barusan juga. Bolehkah, bolehkah Siwon berharap? "Tentu saja aku ingin cepat-cepat mengeluarkanmu dari tubuhku," bisik Siwon pelan.

Seharusnya dia sudah menduga akan hal itu, bagi Siwon, Kibum tak lebih dari seorang namja yang bertolak belakang dari dirinya. Seharusnya dia sudah mengerti, tapi tetap saja ada rasa sakit ketika mendengarnya secara langsung dari namja itu. Siwon tak menghabiskan waktu dan segera membuka bungkus permen itu. Dia kemudian mengambil satu permen dan langsung mengunyahnya. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung melumat bibir merah milik Kibum.

"_Karena aku ingin mengucapkannya secara langsung," _bisiknya perlahan agar Kibum tak mendengarnya.

Lembut. Hangat. Perasaan itu kembali melanda hatinya. Apalagi dengan rasa manis yang berbagi di antara mereka. Kecipak kulit bersentuhan terdengar semakin kencang kala Siwon menekan tubuhnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Urgh." Erangan dari Kibum membuat Siwon menghentikan ciumannya. Siwon mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya yang tadi menindih tubuh mungil Kibum. Dia memberikan jarak di antara mereka sehingga Kibum bisa menggerakkan badannya yang sedikit kaku dan duduk di atas ranjang. Mata Siwon tak pernah lepas dari semua gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kibum. Dia mengamati semuanya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Kibum," panggilnya dengan lembut.

Kibum yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menatap ke arah Siwon. Tatapannya kembali dingin. "Kenapa? Bukankah semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula? Sekarang kau kembali menjadi Choi Siwon yang dipuja-puja semuanya dan biarkan aku kembali menjadi Kim Kibum yang lebih suka menyendiri."

Siwon terkekeh perlahan tak peduli meskipun Kibum menghadiahinya tatapan tajam. "Sepertinya kau salah menangkap maksudku, ne?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang kekar merapikan poni Kibum dan punggung tangannya membelai pipi Kibum dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Kibum. Dia tidak bisa membohongi bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat menikmati perlakuan lembut dari Siwon, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa itu tak lebih dari hal semu semata. "Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri, Siwon."

"Ah, kau harus tahu kenapa aku sangat ingin kau kembali ke dalam tubuhmu dan alasan itu karena," bisiknya. Dia perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga namja yang ada di hadapannya. Kibum sendiri, tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat ketika merasakan deru nafas Siwon menggelitik daun telinganya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon. "Agar aku bisa mengucapkan hal ini secara langsung," bisik Siwon kembali. Dia melirik ke arah Kibum sejenak kemudian kembali berkata dengan nada lembut, "_Saranghae. _Kim Kibum, _jeongmal saranghae_."

Sepasang _orbs _hitam milik Kibum terbuka lebar. Kepalanya tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Siwon kepadanya. "Kau bercanda," desisnya sembari menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Khekhe, kau lucu sekali, _Bummie_," panggil Siwon dengan nada manja. Dia kembali menatap Kibum sembari merapikan poni namja itu. Selama Kibum tinggal di tubuhnya, Kibum menggunakan tubuh Siwon untuk memandikan dirinya. Tentu saja, secara tidak langsung, dia dapat merasakan halusnya kulit namja itu dan itu membuat Siwon merasa ketagihan. Bagai candu yang tak bisa digantikan. "Dengar, menurutmu kenapa aku menolak mereka yang menyatakan cinta padaku? Itu karena sejak dulu aku sudah menetapkan mataku pada satu orang dan itu adalah dirimu, Kim Kibum."

"Aku tidak cantik, tampan ataupun modis seperti mereka. Jangan mempermainkan diriku, Siwon," ujar Kibum dengan nada yang mulai terdengar sendu di telinga Siwon.

Dengan lembut Siwon mengecup kening Kibum. Kedua tangannya kemudian berada pada pipi Kibum sehingga sekarang keduanya saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Hei, bagiku kau itu yang paling manis, paling tampan jika kau mau. Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya diriku saat melihat para namja itu bercerita bagaimana mereka ingin mencoba bibirmu yang merah ini?" Ibu jari kanan Siwon berada pada bibir Kibum dan memberikan sentuhan ringan.

"Atau bagaimana mereka mengambil fotomu secara diam-diam tanpa kau sadari? Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mengambil foto itu dari mereka agar tak adalagi yang tertarik pada dirimu? Dan, oh kau harus tahu butuh Donghae untuk menenangkan diriku agar aku tidak melabrak dan mencincang tubuh mereka satu per satu karena mengambil fotomu ketika kau sedang berganti pakaian di kamar ganti."

Kibum sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apakah benar seorang Choi Siwon begitu mencintainya seperti dirinya? "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya perlahan.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau diriku itu _gay_ sampai aku bertemu dengan dirimu. Yang jelas saat itu aku merasa tertarik dengan seorang Kim Kibum yang mereka bicarakan. Begitu aku bertemu denganmu, saat itu aku merasa bahwa aku harus melindungimu. Aku ingat waktu itu kau sedang menangis, mungkin karena perceraian orang tuamu. Dan aku merasa bodoh baru sadar hal itu sekarang. Oh, sejak saat itu aku berjanji tak ingin membuatmu bersedih lagi. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji tak ingin melihat air mata pada dirimu lagi."

Cairan bening perlahan berkumpul di pelupuk mata Kibum. Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar dan kali ini Siwon mengecup matanya dengan lembut. "Kalau kau? Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku –"

"Oh jangan katakan tidak, Bummie. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau selalu berada di tempat aku dinyatakan cinta bukan karena kebetulan? Dan permen ini." Siwon mengambil bungkus permen yang dibukanya tadi. "Khasiatnya tidak akan berhasil kalau kita berdua tak memiliki perasaan yang sama," bisiknya.

Kibum tak membalas perkataan Siwon dan hanya menarik kerah namja itu lalu kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tak ada kata terucap, tapi ciuman itu sudah cukup membuat Siwon tahu semua tentang perasaan Kibum. "_Saranghae_, Siwon, _Saranghae_," bisik Kibum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan kembali melumat bibir mungil Kibum sekali lagi.

Di dalam plastik yang berisi satu kantong permen itu terdapat kertas yang dituliskan oleh Jaejoong tadi. Kertas yang bertuliskan:

"_Tapi, jiwamu bisa berada di dalamnya kalau orang itu menyambut perasaanmu."_

_._

_._

"Wonnie, kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

"Kau manis sekali, Bummie. Aku ingin sekali _mencicipi_mu."

"Hei!"

"Kulitmu benar-benar mulus, persis seperti yang mereka katakan."

"Wonnie!"

"Appo, kalau begini caranya aku akan makan permen itu dan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu saja."

"Aish, kau ini. Dasar gila!"

"Ya aku gila, aku gila karenamu, Bummie."

"Aku tak mau berpacaran dengan orang gila."

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan berpacaran denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Besok aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan orang tuaku, pasti mereka akan sangat senang bertemu dengan calon menantu mereka."

"Wonnie!"

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah tahu tentang dirimu kok, aku sering menceritakanmu terhadap mereka."

"Wonnie, urmphh~"

"Sekarang, ijinkan aku _mencicipimu_, ne?"

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Aduh, ini kenapa jadi aneh begini ya -_-" apalagi bagian akhirnya *jedukin kepala ke dinding*

Beginilah nasib kalau otak sudah terkuras untuk Broken Doll dan Slave Day :/

Ya sudahlah, semoga saja ini pas buat tema SBDL ya ^^V *dijitak*

Soalnya bingung, temanya susah -_-" udah kepikir buat yang 'Kuda' tapi karena udah terlanjur ketik yang ini, ya sudahlah ya :/ *kabur sebelum dijitak nyx*

Kalau ada waktu mungkin nanti mau ketik dengan yang tema 'Kuda' atau kalau gak untuk Prequel Broken Doll :/

Silakan dipilh2~ *apadah*

Oke deh, sebelum makin ngelantur, author ini undur diri dulu ^^v

Last, review? ;)

_Verzeihen

PS: udah kubikin ya, jadi jangan ngejer lagi ke alam mimpi :P


End file.
